


FaliceAUWeek2019

by AO3ficrecs



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Magic AU, falice - Freeform, faliceauweek2019, inspired by a song, young falice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3ficrecs/pseuds/AO3ficrecs
Summary: Falice week 27th May - 2nd June.Created by @faliceaesthetics on tumblr and IG (you can find her here as @Giuly99jb).P.s I have the permission to repost the rules here





	FaliceAUWeek2019

Mark your calendar, ‘Tis the season of The Falice AU week ;)

  
It will take place **from the 27th May to the 2nd June**. The **prompts** are the following:

  
**Day 1.** _Fake dating/marriage AU_  
 **Day 2.** _Young AU_  
 **Day 3.** _Co-workers AU_  
 **Day 4.** _Post-break up AU_  
 **Day 5.** _Free day_  
 **Day 6**. _Magic AU_  
 **Day 7**. _Inspired by a song_

  
  
Every kind of works are accepted (FFs, arts, manips, vids, edits, gifs, playlists, incorrect quotes).  
Please, respect the days orders! Don’t post all your stuff at once, how tempting as it may be!  
When you post, use the “FaliceAUWeek2019” hashtag, so it will be easier to track all the news, uploads and works.  
  
SPREAD THE WORDS! -  
—> If you have any questions, the DMs of Faliceaesthetic are always open


End file.
